


First Date with Nicholas Angel

by rockwell_psycho



Category: Cornetto Trilogy, Hot Fuzz (2007)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Headcanon, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 15:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16121063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockwell_psycho/pseuds/rockwell_psycho
Summary: My headcanon for the first date and first kiss with Nicholas. Warning: extremely fluffy :D





	First Date with Nicholas Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flymetothemoon81](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flymetothemoon81/gifts).



## 

Nicholas Angel is mostly a bit shy when it comes to romantic relationships, so there will be a lot of just casual flirting before he actually asks you out for a date.

Sandford is a very tiny place, so you see each other almost every day. Maybe you go to the same place to have coffee or lunch during the working day, or to the same supermarket. He is always really sweet and polite and you enjoy your casual conversations, smiles and affectionate looks. Your mutual sympathy is getting more and more obvious day by day, but neither of you want to rush things up. He’s a bit old-fashioned and you just think it’s really cute and romantic.

One day you meet him as usual during the lunch break. You have a usual conversation and when you are about to say goodbye, Nicholas suddenly says:

\- By the way, y/n…

\- Yes, Nicholas, - you reply. Sometimes you catch yourself that you mimic his polite way of speaking. He clears his throat, looks at you very seriously and asks:

\- I was wondering, would you mind to go out for dinner with me?

He looks a bit nervous, even though you know each other for quite a long time already, and you find it incredibly cute so you beam at him:

\- I thought you’d never ask… I mean, of course, I’d love to! When?

You look really excited, and he smiles at you happily.

\- How about tonight?

***

Good thing that you started preparing for your date in advance, because Nicholas is very punctual and he’s at your door exactly in time you arranged. You’ve chosen your prettiest dress for special occasions, and as you open the door he looks at you a little stunned.

\- Hello, y/n. You… look so beautiful tonight.

Of course he brings you flowers, but not the usual bouquet. He brings you a plant in a flowerpot. Seeing your surprised face, he starts to explain you everything about this plant’s meaning and you are really touched and amazed that he spent so much time choosing this gift, not just picked random flowers. It makes you feel kinda special. He also tells you everything about how to take care of it. You thank him sincerely, leave the plant on the table, grab your purse and you’re ready to go.

***

You have dinner in a small cozy restaurant. Nicholas is a real gentleman and you feel like a princess around him. And your heart is jumping every time he looks at you and smiles. You think that his smile is the most adorable you’ve ever seen. You also like listening to him as he tells you about his job, his studies in the academy and what he did before moving to Sandford.

\- Probably you’re missing it, - you say.

\- Sometimes, - he smiles. - But… I’m glad I came here. Otherwise I wouldn’t have met you.

You blush and smile back at him. Your hand is on the table and he reaches out and gently puts his hand on yours, looking at you tenderly.

A beautiful song starts playing and you suggest to dance.

\- I uhhh… I’m not very good at that, - he stumbles.

\- Oh come on! Everyone is good at slow dancing, - you say, grabbing his hand and he gives up.

You sway slowly to the music, he holds you by the waist, consciously or unconsciously pulling you a little closer, you gently stroke his shoulders and feel his nose brushing against your cheek, warm breath against your skin. He is so close it makes you shiver. When the song is over, he kisses your hand and leads you back to the table. as I already said, Sandford is a tiny place where everybody knows each other. You can feel someone staring at you from the other tables, but neither him nor you care. You both are just happy.

***

You’re holding on his arm while you’re walking home tonight, and you honestly don’t care how old-fashioned does it look.

When you’re at your porch, you turn to him, smiling.

\- That was a beautiful date, Nicholas. Thank you, - you say.

\- Thank  ** _you_**  for accepting my invitation, it really was a pleasure, - he replies, his voice slightly hoarse. You love it.

You stand in front of each other in silence for a moment, then you raise yourself on tiptoes and place a soft kiss on his cheek. You look at him and suddenly feel a little awkward, as if you were a teenage girl, but his eyes are smiling. He reaches out to caress your cheek before leaning in. His lips are touching yours, they are warm and soft and the kiss is so pure and gentle your breath hitches. You return the kiss, slightly touching his upper lip with your tongue and he gets your hint right. Parting your lips gently with his tongue, he deepens the kiss. Your skin breaks out with goosebumps as the tips of your tongues touch, causing the sweetest sensation. His hands are on your waist, he pulls you closer and you let your fingers caress the sides of his neck, moving to the back of his neck. His short hair is soft and a little stubbly under your fingertips. He sighs against your lips, enjoying your soft touch. A pleasant sense of warmth is spreading over your body. It’s your own personal heaven. Just for the two of you.

As you break the kiss, Nicholas presses his forehead against yours, still hugging your waist. You wish you could stand like this on your porch forever, but sadly, it’s not possible.

\- So… see you tomorrow? - You whisper, a little out of breath.

\- Yes, of course, - he replies. - Good night. 

He places one more chaste kiss on your lips and smiles softly, pulling away from you.

\- Good night.

***

Before getting into bed, you place the flowerpot on the bedside table. You look at it tenderly for a while, and then you close your eyes and fall asleep with a smile on your face. You hope that Nicholas Angel is smiling too at the moment.


End file.
